Fifty Shades of Grey: Neverending
by annloveswriting
Summary: Two people who love each other will die someday. But their love and souls will never die. This is how Anastasia and Christian's love travels through the centuries, different countries, wars..


And again a crazy idea has popped in my head! I read an amazing one-shot where Ana and Christian are old, and Ana dies.. I felt so sad and decided to do a very interesting AU story. There are going to be a few short stories of how it could have happened then. This is the first one. Ana and Christian as Ariella and Cleon. I never knew a lot about history, so sorry! :(

I hope you are okay with this idea - the main concept is that they can die, but their souls,personalities, their love will never die.

* * *

I hate those forced visits to the countryside. To make a better impression of me? I don't care what they think about me, I am their caesar, they just need to follow my rules.

People are staring at me wide eyed, everyone's attention is set on me. Except one girl's.

„ Stop right here! „ I yell and stop my horse, jumping off of it. I walk through the crowd to the tent where is the girl who is still looking at the woods and it sounds she is singing. How dare she!

„ Is anything wrong, caesar ? „ And old man comes to me, looking worried.

„ Who is she? „ I ask and point to the girl. Her long brown hair is in a braid, but I still haven't seen her face.

„ She is my daughter. „

„ Why isn't she paying any attention to my visit? „

„ I am very sorry for Ariella's behavior, her fiance was killed a week ago. „ Ariella. I like her name. People die, she should know that.

„ I want to see her. „ I don't know what has come over me but that's what I want. I want to see the face of someone who could dare not to look at me.

„ Ariella! „ The man yells and I see the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Her eyes are cried out, her face without any emotion. Poor girl.

„ Come faster! „ The man walks to her, taking her by her wrist and leading her to me.

„ There she is, my daughter. I am very sorry for her behavior again. „

„ I am not. „ What? She suddenly speaks.

„ I am curious to know how come you are not sorry. „

„ See, caesar, if you hadn't decided that the young and strong men have to go to wars, my fiance would be here now. „ How dare she talk to me like that?

„ If I didn't let the men fight, you probably would be dead or sold to someone. „

„ I don't think I should talk to you anymore. „ And then she gets in the tent she must be living in.

„ I am so sorry, caesar, please let me apologize for her behavior. „ And now her father is on his knees, probably being afraid I would kill them .

„ Teach her how to behave. She will need it. „ Oh, she will.

* * *

„ Dad, what's there? „ I ask as I see men on horses, getting closer and closer to our tent.

„ Get in and be quiet. „

I watch as the men stop at our tent. One of them gets off the horse and tells something to my dad.

Oh, I am so happy it is not anyone here to kill us or do something bad.

But dad doesn't look very happy when he walks in the tent. And the men are still here.

„ Wash your face. And the whole body. „ What?

„ Daddy, what is going on? „ I ask as he takes my other dress and gives it to me.

„ You are going to the caesar. „ What?

„ Daddy, why? „ I ask, tears running down my face. I don't want to go there, I don't want to see that man.

„ I told you to wash yourself! „ He almost yells at me and I run to the lake that is like two times I can sing my song far from our tent. I take off my dress and get in the cold water. What is going to happen? I think about it as I wash myself. I walk out of the cold water and put the dress back on. I get back to the tent and dad is waiting outside, handing one of the men some of my things.

„ Dad, what is happening? „

„ If he does something you don't like, run. Don't be afraid, take care of yourself. „ I don't know what it meant but I am seated on a horse and very soon I can't see the tent or daddy anymore. I still yell his name but we are too far.

* * *

I am about to eat the dinner when one of my men comes in and tells me she has arrived.

„ Bring her in. „ I say and very soon I see Ariella walking in the temple.

„ What am I doing here? „ She asks, breathing heavily fast as I stand up and walk to her.

„ You are going to be mine. „ I say , taking her hair off her face. Her skin is so soft and sensitive.

She freezes as my hand touches her , tears are falling down her cheeks.

„ Don't cry. „ I say and kiss away her tears, then moving my lips to hers.

„ Let' s eat the dinner. „ I say and sit down. „ Are you going to stand here? „ I ask and she finally sits down.

„ Eat. „ I say and hand her a piece of meat.

„ What's it? „ She asks as she starts eating it.

„ Meat. „ I say and eat mine.

As we finish it, I stand up and take her hand.

„ Let's have some fun. „ I say and lead her to my bed. I wrap one of my arms around her while the other one makes its way under her dress.

„ I don't want to have fun. „ She says and tries to step away from me but I don't let her.

„ I want. „ I keep her to my body but she tries to escape again and this time she succeeds.

„ I don't want this. „ She breaks on the floor, crying.

„ Get up and come to me! „ I yell now. How can she act like this to me? If I want her, I will get her.

„ No! „ She even dares yelling back to me! I get to her and force her to stand up.

„ You will take this off and lie on the bed. „ I say this and she looks up at me.

She is so innocent, more tears run down her face. She walks to the bed and is about to unwrap the piece of clothing when I stop her.

„ Not tonight. „

* * *

I was so afraid but when his hands touched my face, when he kissed me.

When his hand touched my thigh. Olivie never did something like this. He said we would wait for our wedding night. And I know that he is the caesar, that I will probably get killed for this. But I don't want to do it with him .

„ You will sleep with me. „ He says and takes me in his arms. He puts me on the bed and wraps his arms around me.

„ Sweet dreams, Ariella. „

„ Sweet dreams, Caesar. „

„ My name is Cleon. „ He says and buries his face in my hair.

It has been a few days since I got transfered here and he hasn't touched me again. He stares at me, he talks to me.

And I start to forget Olivie. As Cleon gets in the bedroom I walk to him.

„ How was the day? „ I ask and walk to him.

„ Not very good. „

„ Oh.. „ I sigh, not knowing if I can help him.

„ Would you like to go out for a walk ? „ I nod and follow him out. We get out of the temple and walk in the garden. The moon shines on us as we walk together.

„ I like you, Ariella. And I want you to be mine. „ He says and puts his hands on me.

I am still afraid but when he brings his face so close to mine I can feel his breath on my cheeks. He is so handsome, so strong I even have wicked thoughts of him.

And then we just kiss. The tension between us is undeniable, our lips move in a slow rhytm, while his hands pull me close to his body.

„ Ariella, I won't control myself, leave now if you are still afraid of me. „ He says and lets go of my waist but I wrap my arms around his neck. I want this. His hands are back on me and now I can feel something pushing into me. It is his body!

„ I want you so much. „ He says and stops kissing me. He takes my hand and we walk back to the temple where he puts me on the bed.

„ You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. „ He says and takes off my dress,leaving me naked.

He hovers over me and kises my whole body, and I start to feel uncomfortable down there.. I have never felt like this before. The feeling is strange but so good.

And then he takes off his clothing. His body is so beautiful and muscular. He gives me more and more sweet kisses , and then I feel him positioning himself at my entrance. Oh, we are going to do it! I am scared but he is so gentle not like the other night.

A tear falls down my cheeks as he fills me .

„ Ohhh.. „ I groan as he starts moving but he immediately stops as he hears me.

„ Ariella! Did I hurt you? „

„ No, it is just my first time. „ I confess , and he kisses one more time.

„ I will be slow. „ He says and starts moving again.

I start to enjoy it and I lose myself as he slams into me for the final time.

We both lie on the bed, breathing heavily. He wraps his arms arms around me and we fall asleep.

* * *

I can't believe we have been having this relationship for a few months. She has been living with me, everyone has accepted her .

„ Cleon! „ My brother comes to me , yelling my name.

„ What's up? „ I ask as he has rushed to me.

„ Ariella lost balance. The doctor is checking on her. „ I run to the temple as soon as my brother finshes the sentence.

„ Ariella! „ I yell as I get in. As I am about to get to the bedroom, the doctor comes out of there and makes me stop.

„ What is wrong with her? „

„ Caesar, there is nothing wrong. I think she is expecting a child. „ The doctor's words hit me and I push him away and walk to the bed where she is lying.

„ Cleon. .. „ She sighs as I get to her and take her hand.

„ Ariella. „ I say and give her a kiss.

She has changed me in these months. Her innocence and sweetness have made me a better person. I place my hand on her stomach.

„ We are going to be parents. „ She says and places her hand over mine.

„ Yes, we are. „

* * *

It is the second night Cleon is away , and I start to feel a serious pain in my stomach.

„ Ahhh.. „ I groan and try to stand up with my huge belly.

„ Ariella,what's wrong? „ Cleon's sister runs in the room, I think everyone in the whole Greece has heard me now.

„ The baby is coming, I think. „ I say and sit down on the bed , losing my strenght.

„ I will get mom, stay calm! „

And in a few minutes I am surrounded by all the women in the house as I give birth to Tereus .

I hold the little boy in my arms, wondering where his father is. I am really worried about him, he should be here now.

„ Ariella! „ And there he is. He sees me with the little baby and walks to us, taking him in his hands.

„ I love you two. „ He says and kisses us.

„ We love you too. „ I say and yawn. I am very tired and I fall asleep but when I wake up, I see Cleon and the baby between us.

* * *

And now she is oficially my wife. And we are just so happy. My little son is perfect, and so is Ariella.

I will never regret my decision to make a good impression of me by visiting the countryside. Because she is my love. She is not one of the beauties she is the most beautiful woman on this earth.

And the doctor says she could be expecting again, it makes me even happier. To have her with me, to have our child with me. To still be in charge of Greece.

„ I love you. „ Suddenly she distracts me from my thoughts.

„ I love you too. „ I say and kiss her, bringing her naked body to me.

We love each other physically again and again this night.

* * *

„ Tereus, Marcion, Latona, come here! ! „ I yell to my sons and daughter.

„ Mommy, look what we made from grass! „ My children say and show me the bows made from grass.

„ How sweet! „ I smile and take the littlest one , Latona, in my hands. I know that their dad wanted to meet us before he leaves for some important visit to somewhere.

„ Let's go to our papa! „ I say and and the boys follow us.

„ Ariella! Children! „ Cleon exclaims as we get to him. He hugs our sons and kisses their heads whispering something in their ears. Then he stands up and gives Latona a kiss too. I put her on the ground and then I am ready to say goodbye to my husband.

„ Ariella. I love you more than anything. More than Greece, more than anyone, I love you with all my heart. And remember that. „

„ Cleon! Why are you telling me this? „ I say, hoping it is not the worst. It can't be the worst, he will come back to me, I know it.

„ I love you. „ He says one more time and kisses me.

I cry in our bed the week after he left. Yesterday they told me that he was lost. That he most probably won't come back. I don't know how to tell the kids, how to live after this.

And there is something else.. I have been feeling bad lately, like as I felt when I was expecting . I can't do it. I can't do it without him .

Weeks pass , and everyone is concerned of who is going to replace Cleon. But I don't care about it, I know no one could ever replace him, no one could replace my husband, the father of my kids .

And then one night I hear sounds from outside. Cleon's sister runs in our bedroom and she tries to tell me something but she just can't say anything. Tears are in her eyes but not the sad ones. I follow her out and almost faint.

„ Cleon! „ I rush to my husband and wrap my arms around him. I don't care he is sweaty and tired, I need him.

„ Ariella.. „ He kisses me with all his heart . I can't believe it, he is alive. He is here.

He gets cleaned and we finally go to sleep.

„ I thought you were dead. „ I say as we are both lying in our bed.

„ You won't get rid of me that soon. „ He says and wraps his arms around me . „ I love you too much. And all our family. „ He kisses me one more time before we finally fall asleep.

And he is right. We don't get rid of each other for a long time.

* * *

Hope you will like to read how princess Anna met prince Christopher!


End file.
